


The Riddle Granddaughters

by RoxyDaCannibal



Series: The Riddle Granddaughters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Good Slytherins, Graphic Description, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyDaCannibal/pseuds/RoxyDaCannibal
Summary: After Voldemort’s defeat, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got to see the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be rebuilt as teachers. Harry now teaches DADA with Draco teaching Potions. They could now live in peace; no more Death Eaters, no more Dark Lord, no more deaths....Or so they thought.At the start of one particular year, the sorting ceremony began in the great hall. Draco sipped at his goblet while Harry began calling out the names of first years as the Head of Gryffindor.Two last names written down around the end of the list made his face pale a ghostly white.Lost Riddle and Roxy Riddle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Riddle Granddaughters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989541
Kudos: 3





	The Riddle Granddaughters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> You might be wondering if I will ever return to my Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. I might come back to the rewritten version of my old story in the future.
> 
> Until then, please allow me to introduce you to a story of mine that I will be investing a lot of time and care in! Thank you!
> 
> NOTE: THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE EVENTS OF THE CURSED CHILD. THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING.
> 
> NOTE: RATED MATURE FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.

Diagon Alley was cheerful and lively, as it usually was before school started.

Witches and Wizards of all ages and status crowded the street, the bells above shop doors chiming softly almost every second. Laughter and chatter amongst groups filled the air with a positive and welcoming energy.

Sapphire Obsidian felt like a sore thumb sticking out in the large crowd.

The girl was no taller than 4’11 in height. She had strawberry blonde hair that was always pulled up in a neat ponytail, long bangs covering her right eye- It went down to her chin. What stood out about her most that day was that she was wearing muggle clothing.

Her mother Dia was a witch. She had went to Hogwarts herself when she was younger, and now she was excited that her daughter would be able to experience and make memories that would last with her for years to come.

Sapphire held her mother’s hand tightly as she looked around at the crowd. Her Hogwarts letter was in her unoccupied hand, reading the list of items that was required for first year students.

”Mum, it says that I’ll need an Owl.” She explained. “Can we go look for one?”

”Of course, love.” Dia smiled down at her daughter. She led the way to the shop as many different kinds of owls came into Sapphire’s view. Her visible eye lit up with excitement and joy at the sight of the different birds in front of her as she went up to the storefront window.

She watched a tawny owl turn its head to look down at her. Dia gently tugged on her hand to get her attention before leading her inside the shop. 

Despite the many birds and feathers strewn about the area, it didn’t smell as bad as the girl thought it would. A bright smile became visible on her face as she surveyed her options.

The shopkeeper walked up to the two upon arrival. “Hello!” The man smiled politely, holding his hand out for Dia to take. He had different coloured feathers stuck in his messy hair, giving it the effect of an actual bird’s nest.

Dia shook his hand as Sapphire walked around the shop, greeting each owl in their assigned cages. “Hello, sir. My daughter needs an owl- It’s her first year.”

“Oh, wonderful!” He clapped his hands together loudly. “I’ve had many first years make an appearance in my shop today- It truly fills me with joy when I see an owl find a forever friend.”

A barn owl caught Sapphire’s eye as the man spoke, quickly making her way over to the cage. It looked at her with great curiosity, and she couldn’t help but feel drawn towards it. “Mum!” She called, turning her head to look at her mother. “This one!”

She picked up the cage and held it close to her small body. “I want this one! Please?” She had to resist the urge to jump up and down in excitement for the owl’s sake.

Dia nodded, smiling at the shopkeeper. “That one, please.”

”Wonderful!” He cheered, taking the required amount of coins from the woman when she held out her hand. “Thank you!”

He turned to Sapphire as he put the payment away. “What are you going to name your female barn owl?”

Sapphire thought about it for a moment. What _was_ she going to name the owl?

”..I like Knowledge. I’ll name her Knowledge.” She answered with a smile. “Since owls are known for wisdom, right?”

“Yes, perfect!” He returned the smile, holding out his hand for her to shake. “Knowledge it is!”

Sapphire shook his hand with a ‘thank you’ and moved to stand at her mother’s side.

Dia put her hand on her back and led her back outside with Knowledge in her cage.

* * *

When the time came, Sapphire and her mother arrived at platform 9 and 3/4 in the train station. Dia helped her daughter push the trolley through the wall, the young girl gasping at the scene she was greeted with on the other side.

Students of Hogwarts from all years were crowding the platform, many of them already on the train. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming, just like Diagon Alley, and Sapphire found herself relaxing her tension. She didn’t recall being tense in the first place.

”I’ll see that you get on the train safely, alright love?” Dia put a hand in Sapphire’s strawberry blonde hair after she was given a nod in approval. They both made sure that the luggage was put onto the train, but before she could get on, Dia stopped her for a quick moment.

”You’ll be okay. It might seem scary, but I want you to try and make friends, and please write me letters when you’re able to.”

”I will, Mum. Promise.”

She climbed onto the train after waving goodbye to her mother, going on the search for a spot to sit for the trip.

She eventually came across a compartment with only one girl inside. She was staring out the window, her brown hair hiding her face; her leg was bouncing up and down and she seemed to be shaking.

Sapphire pushed aside her own anxiety and walked inside, sitting across from the girl. She had screwed her eyes shut tightly in hopes of stopping the tears that were now visible to the blonde.

”Hi, I’m Sapphire Obsidian.” She started, smiling softly in her direction. The other first year flinched slightly when she spoke, but didn’t say anything.

Sapphire felt worry and concern start to grow inside of her, and so she continued. “What’s your name?”

”...Symphony Sonata...” The girl whispered, barely audible.

”Symphony Sonata? That’s a nice name. I like it, it’s pretty.” Sapphire’s smile grew wider. “I’m hoping we can be friends.”

The girl, Symphony, opened her eyes to look at her. They were dark brown and almost looked black. “Yeah..That would be nice.”

Sapphire nodded and adjusted her body into a more comfortable position, glancing out the window. “You know..I can tell you’re afraid. So am I, honestly- But since we’re friends now, we can stick together. Maybe then things won’t be so scary.” She explained.

The corners of Symphony’s mouth turned up, just enough to be noticed. “I’d like that, Sapphire. I don’t have any other friends, and you’re really nice..” She lifted her hands up to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks along with her eyes, sniffling as she did so. “..I’m hoping you’ll stay.”

”Of course I will! Why wouldn’t I?” Sapphire looked back at Symphony. “I know we’ll be good friends, so you’re stuck with me now.”

Both girls giggled quietly as the train whistle blew, signaling that the train was going to leave the station. Sapphire spotted Dia in the crowd, waving to her with a bright smile as the train began to move.

She noticed that Symphony wasn’t waving to anybody, curiosity getting the better of her as she asked, “Is there nobody here to wave you goodbye?” 

The brunette shook her head with a sigh. “No..Both my parents are dead, so I’m stuck with my aunt. She’s not the best, and neither is my younger sister Des. She thinks I’m a freak..At least my other sister Dolores is nice, though..” She shrugged. “I’m at least given a home with food and water, so I can’t really complain.”

Sapphire didn’t get the chance to respond; out of nowhere, a heavy girl opened the door to their compartment and stumbled inside. She seemed out of breath, as if she had just finished running a marathon.

”Hey, sorry if I’m bothering you two, but can I sit with you?” She spoke between gasps for air.

Sapphire gestured for the girl to sit beside her. “Of course, there’s plenty of room.”

”Thanks! You’re the best.” She sat down beside the shortest out of the three with a large grin. “I’m Bernadette.” She crossed her large arms under her chest after shaking Sapphire’s hand. 

Bernadette was lively and had a loud voice, but it wasn’t annoying or obnoxious. It was fun and cheerful, the type of voice that had you feeling like you were talking to an old friend. Someone you could trust.

”Nice to meet you! I’m Sapphire, and this is my friend Symphony.” The latter waved awkwardly.

”Great to meet you both. I really appreciate you guys letting me sit with you, I really do.” She pushed some of her lavender hair out of her face while she spoke. “Most other compartments were full, and nobody seemed to want to sit with me.”

Sapphire frowned. “Well, you’re more than welcome to sit with us. We’re happy to have you.”

Symphony nodded with her statement. ”Yeah, you’re welcome here..Like she said.” A faint pink dusted her cheeks in embarrassment, causing Bernadette to let out a laugh.

”Hey, no need to be shy! I don’t bite, promise.”

The girl nodded despite the embarrassment that still flooded her emotions. She wasn’t used to talking to people all that much, and so she wasn’t exactly social, or good with handling these types of situations.

Bernadette turned to face the shorter girl, a bright smile still on her face at the fact that she had already made friends. “So, what do you know about Hogwarts? My parents are..What do they call them, ‘muggles’?”

”Yes, muggles. So you’re muggleborn? I’m a half-blood.”

”Yeah, I guess that does make me a muggleborn.” She started to giggle. “It’s a funny sounding word- Muggle.”

Sapphire smiled and giggled quietly along with her. “It does sound kind of funny, now that I think about it.”

”Yes! Now, anyways- Since both my parents are muggles, I don’t really know what to expect.”

Sapphire thought about her answer for a long moment. She could tell her about the houses, the classes, the teachers...

All of that, and maybe the fact that Harry Potter was now a teacher.

”Do you know of Harry Potter?”

”Who’s that?”

The smaller girl’s eyes widened. This was going to be interesting to explain.

* * *

Throughout the course of the trip to Hogwarts, Sapphire explained everything that her mother had taught her about Harry Potter and the Dark Lord.

She started with explaining how Harry Potter had survived an unforgivable killing curse as a baby, which led him to fame across the wizarding world. She told Bernadette about how throughout his time at the school, he was faced with difficult challenges that all came to an end with his final year. She hesitated before explaining how Voldemort and Harry had fought, the Boy Who Lived coming out victorious. She told her about the casualties, the chaos that was wreaked upon the school; she told her everything she knew.

When she was done, Bernadette exhaled loudly. “Wow, that’s...That’s a lot. And you said that he’s a teacher now?”

”Yeah, he teaches DADA.” She giggled quietly at the girl’s confused look. “Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Oh, cool! Man, I don’t even know the guy yet and I’m already impressed- And proud. That must be a lot to deal with.”

Symphony’s quiet voice interrupted their conversation; she was staring out the window again. “..I think we’re here.”

The other two quickly moved to the window to get a good look of the castle. They both gasped in surprise at the sight.

They didn’t have too much time to stare at it, however. The train slowly came to a stop and the three got up, opening the compartment door to follow the other students that were heading outside.

Once they all got off the train, they tried their best to stay together in the large crowd of students. A loud voice at the front of the crowd called out for the first years.

They quickly hurried towards the sound of the male voice, and Sapphire lifted her head up as much as she could once faced with the man.

She looked like a small insect compared to him in size.

The man introduced himself as Hagrid, leading the first years to the docks to get on the boats in order to reach Hogwarts.

They all climbed on and began their journey across the lake in the direction of their dream come true.

* * *

Once inside and up the stairs, Symphony had begun shaking again. Sapphire and Bernadette each grabbed one of her hands in an attempt to comfort her just as the doors to the great hall opened.

Inside were four long tables with one for each house. Lit candles were floating in the air above them as they walked, casting a light glow upon them.

When all the first years came to a halt, Sapphire noticed the man standing in front of the large group and her eyes widened brightly.

Harry Potter.

She grinned while he started to explain the sorting ceremony and the houses. She looked around at the other teachers and recognized a few her mother had informed her about, but one of them seemed just as young as Harry; she didn’t recognize him.

He had platinum blond hair, and was watching Harry while sipping from a goblet.

Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts as names began to be called.

The first to be sorted was a boy named Phillip Alexander. Phillip had dark skin and black, poofy hair that was pulled back into a bun. He had a bored expression on his face as he approached the stool, the sorting hat mumbling something she couldn’t quite understand before it called out “Slytherin!”.

The Slytherin table cheered as he got up and made his way over, sitting down as other names were called.

”Rex Anderson.” Slytherin.

”Ally Blitzkrieg.” Slytherin.

A few others were sorted into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.

“Stitch Frederick.” Gryffindor.

”Dawn Lunar.” Gryffindor.

”Dusk Lunar.” Slytherin.

”Sapphire Obsidian.” She heard her name being called and took a deep breath, stepping forward to sit on the wooden stool.

When the hat was placed on her head, she started to feel nauseous from anxiety. People were watching her as the hat loudly proclaimed, “My, what intelligence! You have quite the brain, young one. I can see you have a great passion for education and creativity. Ravenclaw!”

She sighed with relief as she climbed off, heading towards her fellow students dressed in blue.

She could hear the name “Bernadette Pyrad” being called out, soon followed with “Hufflepuff!”.

As she sat down, the people around her gave her welcoming greetings before whispering to each other. She glanced up at Harry Potter and frowned.

His face was pale. Why was he pale? Was he starting to feel ill? Was he nervous?

Her answers were soon answered as gasps in shock and fear filled the great hall. She even took in a deep breath herself at the name.

”Lost Riddle.”


End file.
